Un sueño
by fate.izumi
Summary: Nanoha y Fate son estudiantes de institutos diferentes, pero por casualidad del destino, las dos se conocen. Así empieza la historia de ellas. NanoFate. One-Shot


"_Nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos." – Dijo un joven con gafas y el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo._

"_Te aconsejé que no me subestimaras." – Dijo una joven con un cabello largo._

"_No tengo que temer." – Contestó el joven._

"_Eso indica que temes, demasiado, y no lo quieres admitir." – Sonrió la joven._

"_¿Me estas llamando cobarde?"_

"_Tú lo has dicho."_

_El joven levantó su mano y apuntó a la joven con una pistola._

"_Cállate."_

_La joven sonrió._

"_Vete a la mierda-" – Contestó la joven._

_¡BANG!_

"Y en eso me desperté." – Dijo asustada una joven de ojos azules como el cielo acostada en un diván.

"¿Es el mismo sueño todas las noches?" – Preguntó el doctor que tomaba notas en una libreta.

"Sí..."

"¿No escuchaste las ultimas palabras de la joven?"

"Me pareció un nombre, pero solo llegué a escuchar el disparo."

El doctor terminó de tomar notas y se paró.

"Bien señorita Takamachi, es todo por hoy."

"Muchas gracias doctor."

**Un sueño**

Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tengo 19 años. Soy nueva en esta ciudad, todos aquí son muy agradables y amables, pero desde que he llegado he tenido el mismo sueño todas las noches. No sé lo que significa, pero me asusta. No creo que sea agradable para alguien presenciar la muerte de una joven cuyo rostro no se ve. En ése sueño no veo más que siluetas, y éstas hablan entre ellos y las voces son distorsionadas, es como si yo no estuviera ahí. Como si fuera una video cámara…

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme más en mis estudios, para eso estoy aquí. Me mudé de la ciudad en la que vivía y vine a la capital para empezar mis estudios superiores. Estoy en un instituto de educación inicial, deseo dedicarme a eso. Bueno, en mi instituto vestimos un uniforme que consiste en una blusa manga larga blanca con bordes azules, una falda con los mismos colores y un par de zapatillas blancas de preferencia. Todo eso nos distingue de otras instituciones como el de investigadores cuya vestimenta femenina consiste en una blusa manga larga negra, un saco negro con bordes dorados, una falda o pantalón de los mismos colores y zapatos negros. Muy depresivos para mi gusto. ¡Ah! Y el de los bibliotecarios… Todo verde… Prefiero no opinar al respecto.

Todos los días voy al instituto en ómnibus, pero el día de hoy he decidido ir a pie. Me encanta caminar.

"Aww, no Mickey – Mi mp3 – No te apagues… ¡No ahorita! Estamos en verde…"

_**¡ZUM! **_

Se escuchó muy cerca de mí.

"¡Ah!" – Exclamé asustada.

Esto había pasado: Una moto pasó muy cerca de la vereda, esta casi me roza, pero logré esquivarla a tiempo.

"Ahh… Disculpa… ¿Te encuentras bien?" – Escuché.

"¿Cómo puedes manejar una moto tan descuidadamente?"

Pude reconocer que la persona que estaba montada en la moto era del instituto de los investigadores, por su larga melena rubia y su suave voz concluí que la persona montada en la moto era una joven.

"¿Sabes? – Quitaba el seguro de su casco – Nadie me habla así desde que tengo 10 años." – Dijo divertida mientras se lo sacaba.

"¡Pues-!" – No pude terminar la frase, no había visto a una persona con una expresión tan divertida y al mismo tiempo tan elegante y guapa más que sólo en las historias de princesas, sus brillantes ojos carmesí y su divina sonrisa me dejaron atontada.

"¿Pues?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Desperté.

"¡Pues de-deberían quitarte el pe-permiso!"

"Vaya… - Dijo sorprendida – Creo que el susto te ha quitado la facultad de hablar…"

Inflé mi mejilla derecha.

"¿Quién te crees? ¡Primero casi me matas y ahora te diviertes conmigo!"

"¡Jajaja! – Rió – Vamos, te llevo a tu instituto profesora de mini demonios"

"¿Qué demo-?"

"¿Eres de inicial no?" – Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Pu-Pues sí."

"Entonces, vamos, te llevo."

"¡Mi mami me dijo que no hablara con extraños! – La miré de reojo - ¡Y menos con personas que **casi** me matan!"

"¡Jajaja! – Rompió a reír – ¡Fue sin intención! – seguía riendo – Además – Trató de tranquilizarse – No soy una extraña – Sonrió – Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, estudiante del instituto investigación, aunque creo que me recordarás por ser la persona que **casi** te mata." – Terminó divertida.

"Créeme, no es chistoso. – Me quejé – Soy Nanoha Takamachi, ya sabes de qué instituto soy y soy la persona que **casi** matas."

"¡Vaya que eres divertida! – Exclamó – Además los peatones no pueden estar en la pista con luz peatonal roja."

"¡No estoy en la pi-! – Callé al darme cuenta que estaba a unos pasos de la vereda. – Demonios…"

Eso significaba que había estado caminando mientras me quejaba con mi mp3 – Como si éste me escuchara- .

"¡Jajaja! – Reía mi **casi** asesina - ¡Vamos Nanoha sube!" – Decía mientras se tranquilizaba.

Subí mi mirada con sorpresa. ¡Me llamó por mi nombre y no me conoce ni cinco minutos!

"Ah… ¿Te molesta?" – Dijo preocupada al ver mi expresión.

"En sí no, me sorprende."

"¡Bah! – Exclamó – Sube, se nos hace tarde."

"¿Se **NOS** hace tarde?"

"¡Jajaja! – Reía - ¡Es que también voy a tu instituto! ¡Desde hoy empiezo a hacer mis prácticas ahí!"

"¡Wo-wo! – Exclamé - ¿Qué tipo de prácticas hace un investigador ahí?"

"Pues, para los que estamos en el segundo año nos envían a algunas instituciones para revisar que todo vaya bien, o sea con las clases, que no haya sobornos y cosas por el estilo."

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás allí?"

Sonrió.

"Un año." – Respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

Me quedé fría.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

"Nanoha…" – Me llamó.

"¿Qué?" – Dije molesta, a lo que ella sonrió.

"¿En qué año vas?"

"Recién he entrado."

"¡Ohh! – Sonrió más – Eso indica que soy tu mayor."

"¿Qué?" – Dije sorprendida.

"Sólo sube a la moto, son las órdenes de tu mayor."

"¡Tú no me das ninguna or-!" – De nuevo me dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando ella sólo jalando mi brazo logró sentarme.

"Sujétate bien."

Fue así como conocí a Fate Testarossa Harlaown, una persona muy buena y sincera, a pesar de su apariencia de una persona fría y mala, los que la conocíamos muy bien, sabíamos que ella no era así, que ella era una persona muy divertida y se podría decir que la persona más fregada que he conocido después de Hayate Yagami…

"Fate-chaaan" – Cantó.

"Oh no…"

"¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?" – Pregunté.

Han pasado tres meses desde que nos conocimos, ella y yo hemos sido inseparables desde entonces hoy iba a cenar a su casa, ya que siempre acostumbrábamos a cenar en la mía. Pero al parecer, ése día las cosas no salieron como Fate-chan las había planeado.

"Ha llegado la última persona que quería ver… - Me miró con frustración - ¡Preferirías vivir con ratas!"

"¡Fate-chan! – Exclamó una joven - ¡Te he dicho que dejes a las ratas en paz!"

"Créeme que las ratas son felices." – Dijo Fate-chan derrotada.

La joven llevaba puesto un saco azul y una falda corta del mismo color con bordes blancos y unos tacos negros.

"Uhm… Buenas noches…" – Saludé con timidez.

La joven bajó la mirada y me miró.

Sonrió de una manera difícil de describir… Parecía un gato…

"Vaya, vaya… Fate-chan ahora eres pedófila."

"¡No lo soy!" – Exclamó.

"Hola niña, soy Hayate Yagami, tengo 19 años ¿Y tú?"

"También tengo 19."

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

¡Está bien! Parezco niña pero eso no implica que lo sea.

"Vaya… – Rompió el silencio – Soy Hayate Yagami, estudio para ser la jefa de Fate-chan ¿Y tú?"

"Nunca serás mi jefa, di tu profesión y ya." – Murmuró Fate-chan.

Imaginé que Hayate-chan la había ignorado.

"Nanoha Takamachi, estudio educación inicial."

Otra vez silencio…

"¡Lotería Fate-chan!" – Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Hace más de once meses que Hayate-chan se volvió una persona importante para mí, pero no sentía por ella lo mismo que con Fate-chan, por alguna razón sé que con ella me siento más cómoda. Últimamente me he sentido muy rara, tengo una necesidad por estar al lado de Fate-chan, una necesidad muy fuerte. Algo muy dentro de mi, me dice que Fate-chan siente lo mismo…

"¡Agh! – Exclamó Hayate-chan – Hoy tengo que hacer informes con el bibliotecario."

"¿Scrya de nuevo?" – Preguntó Fate-chan sonriendo.

"Sí, esa maldita rata se cree un sabelotodo."

"¿Scrya?" – Pregunté.

Fate-chan sonrió cálidamente.

"Yuuno Scrya, un bibliotecario que ya va a terminar, y bueno, - Miró a Hayate-chan – Hayate tiene que entregar informes con él por que es parte de su práctica."

"Es un completo idiota Nanoha-chan – Dijo Hayate-chan tomando un bocadillo de la mesa de centro – Para colmo va a venir aquí."

Para mala suerte de Fate-chan y yo, las dos estábamos en casa de Hayate-chan.

Fate-chan hizo una mueca de asco.

"No lo soporto, la última vez que lo vi peleamos." – Dijo Fate-chan frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Nos vamos?" – Le pregunté.

Hayate-chan me miró analizándome con la mirada seriamente, y luego a Fate-chan.

"Claro, vámonos." – Respondió Fate-chan.

"Oigan… - Empezó Hayate-chan - ¿Ustedes son novias o algo?"

Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba de pronto, también sentí que mi rostro quemaba a mil. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de no pensar en eso. Súbitamente sentí un fuerte abrazo. Lo sentí tan cálido y con tanto cariño que no dude en acurrucarme en su pecho. Levanté la mirada curiosa, a pesar que ya sabía, para ver quién era. Fate-chan me sonreía amablemente y sus ojos brillaban de otra manera. Noté que ella también se había sonrojado ante la pregunta de Hayate-chan.

"Creo que no sería una mala idea." – Susurró.

Sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente y como el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirme. Fate-chan, por otro lado, se limitó a acariciar mi cabeza y lentamente bajó a acariciar mis ardientes mejillas. La mano que acariciaba mis mejillas dejó de hacerlo y empezó a subir lentamente mi rostro para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

Casi por inercia, cerré los ojos y abracé su cuello. Supe que Fate-chan estaba sorprendida, pero luego, al sentir sus labios contra los míos di por hecho que no se dejó llevar por su sorpresa, sino por lo que sentía. Al principio fue un beso en el que solo los labios se encontraron de frente, pero luego los abrí, y ella no dudo en seguirme.

"Sorry, chicas sonó el teléfono y..."

Fate-chan y yo nos separamos al oír a Hayate-chan, ambas volteamos y la vimos parada saliendo de su habitación. Estaba sorprendida, pero luego sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Vaya que tardaron!" – Dijo para luego abrazarnos.

Fate-chan y yo aún no habíamos procesado lo que había sucedido pero aún así abrazamos a Hayate-chan.

_**DING- DONG**_

"Fuck, - Dijo Hayate-chan – Llego el sabelotodo."

Cuando ella se separó de nosotras miramos nuestras manos entrelazadas. Ambas nos miramos de frente y yo giré mi rostro sonrojada de lo sucedido, mientras que Fate-chan solo se limitó a mirar a un lado opuesto.

"Buenas noches." – Dijo un joven.

"Buenas noches." – Respondimos Fate-chan y yo girando al mismo tiempo.

Al verlo, abrí mis ojos con extrema sorpresa recordé mi sueño, y pude ver a una de las siluetas.

El joven rubio de ojos y traje verde con lentes.

Empecé a temblar.

"¿Nanoha?" – Escuché a Fate-chan.

"Sácame de aquí." – Le dije temblando antes de perder el conocimiento.

"_Nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos_

_Ése joven._

"_Te aconsejé que no me subestimaras." _

"_No tengo que temer." – Sé que él es Yuuno._

"_Eso indica que temes, demasiado, y no lo quieres admitir." – Pero…_

"_¿Me estas llamando cobarde?"_

"_Tú lo has dicho." - ¿Quién…?_

"_Cállate."_

_La joven sonrió._

"_Vete a la mierda Scrya." _

_**¡BANG!**_

_¿Eres tú?_

"_¿Nanoha?"_

_¿Una voz?_

"_¿Nanoha?"_

_Fate-chan…_

"_Despierta por favor… Mi amor…"_

"¡Nanoha!" – Exclamó Hayate-chan.

Cerré mis ojos, a penas había despertado.

"No grites." – Susurró Fate-chan.

"Vaya… - Escuché – Es muy linda…"

Empecé a temblar nuevamente y Fate-chan me abrazó. Pude darme cuenta de que estaba acostada en la cama de Hayate-chan. Alrededor de ella se encontraban Fate-chan a mi izquierda abrazándome, Hayate-chan a mis pies y el joven, al que temo, a mi derecha.

Sentí que el cuerpo de Fate-chan se tensó.

"No te atrevas a mirarla." – Gruñó Fate-chan furiosa.

"Yo puedo estar con la persona con la que desee."

Me acurruqué más a Fate-chan con miedo, ella se limitó a abrazarme con más fuerza.

"Si te atreves, tan sólo a tratar de tocarla, te buscaré, y luego, te mataré."

"¡FATE-CHAN! – Exclamó Hayate-chan – Tranquila, - Miró a Yuuno – Yuuno, lárgate."

"Pueden irse al carajo, - Giró a mirarme y sonrió. – A ti te veré pronto."

"¡NI TE ATREVAS! Te lo advierto… ¡No me subestimes!" – Exclamó Fate-chan furiosa, tanto que inclusive tuve miedo, pero sabía que con ella estaba segura.

"¡FATE-CHAN! – Exclamó Hayate-chan imponiendo autoridad – Ya basta. – Miró a Yuuno. – Lárgate."

Yuuno sonrió y se fue por donde vino.

Hayate-chan de lo tensa que estaba suspiró. Mientras Fate-chan, por otro lado, contenía su ira y sus ganas de salir corriendo sabe Dios a hacer qué.

"Esa rata…" – Susurró Fate-chan.

"Testarossa, - Llamó Hayate-chan seria – No caigas en nada de lo que te diga."

Fate-chan bufó.

"Ya regreso." – Salió del cuarto.

"¡No vayas!" – Exclamó Hayate-chan.

"No prometo nada." – Se escuchó seguido del golpe de la puerta del departamento.

"Hayate-chan…" – Rompí el silencio.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó un poco preocupada.

"¿Te puedo contar algo muy personal?"

Frunció el ceño.

"Asesinaste a alguien ¿No?"

"¡No!" – Exclamé nerviosa.

"¡Jajaja! – Rió – Tranquila… ¡Cuéntamelo todo!"

Tomé aire.

"Yo… - Mordí mi labio inferior levemente – Tengo un sueño, todos los días…"

Hayate-chan escuchó inmutable.

"Sueño que… - Suspiré – un joven y una joven pelean, y luego, al final, - Tomé aire nuevamente – el joven saca un arma y… mata a la joven…"

Hayate-chan torció el gesto.

"Nanoha, - Habló - ¿Cómo son?"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Pregunté.

"Las personas – Respondió - ¿Qué aspecto tienen? ¿Las conoces?"

Reprimí el llanto.

"Al principio sólo eran siluetas, pero hoy cuando vi a Scrya-san, - Respiré hondo – pude ver una de las siluetas de mi sueño, el joven era él."

Hayate-chan abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida.

"¿Y la otra silueta cómo es?" – Preguntó.

"Tiene un largo cabello y delgada figura." – Expliqué.

Hayate-chan miró al piso.

"Espero no se trate de-" – El fuerte sonido de la puerta no la dejo terminar.

"¿Si?" – Preguntó.

"¡La señorita Harlaown! – Exclamó un joven. - ¡La señorita está peleando afuera con un bibliotecario!"

"¡Mierda! – Exclamó Hayate - ¡Nanoha-chan! – Exclamó – Creo saber quien es la otra persona."

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi boca.

No, Fate-chan no…

¡Ella no!

"¡NANOHA! – Desperté – Aún podemos cambiar ése sueño. Sígueme."

Me jaló hacia la calle, y pude divisarlos.

Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa.

"Nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos." – Dijo Yuuno.

"Te aconsejé que no me subestimaras." – Respondió Fate-chan.

"¡Ya basta!" – Exclamó Hayate-chan.

Un momento… No recuerdo haber escuchado eso…

Quizás… ¡Pueda cambiar mi sueño!

"No tengo que temer." – Contestó Yuuno mirando a Hayate-chan.

Era un hecho, todo estaba cambiando.

"Eso indica que temes, demasiado, y no lo quieres admitir." – Respondió Fate-chan sonriendo.

"¿Me estas llamando cobarde?"

"Tú lo has dicho."

El joven levantó su mano y apuntó a la joven con una pistola.

"Cállate."

Fate-chan sonrió.

"Vete a la mierda Scrya." – Dijo Fate-chan.

"¡NO!" – Exclamé.

Yuuno sonrió y me apuntó a mí.

Fate-chan giró a mirarme, sorprendida corrió hacia mí.

¡BANG!

"Oh no…" – Dijo Hayate-chan.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré tirada en el suelo, y Fate-chan protegiéndome.

"¿Estás bien? – Preguntó agitada – Eres una niña traviesa." – Sonrió.

"YUUNO SCRYA – Escuché la voz de una mujer mayor. - ¡Estás arrestado por daño a la tranquilidad pública!"

"Mamá…" – Dijo Fate-chan sorprendiéndome.

Fate-chan se levantó, sonrió y tendió su mano para ayudarme.

Fate-chan estaba intacta.

"¡Qué alegría!" – Exclamó Hayate-chan.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó Fate-chan inquieta.

"Al aparecer tu madre rondaba por aquí mientras discutías con la rata."

_Llévenselo_. – Escuché.

"Madre… - Dijo Fate-chan poniéndose al frente. – Yo…"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown… - Movió la cabeza de lado a lado - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que controles ese ogro que tienes dentro? – Suspiró. – Haré de cuenta que no pasó nada ¿Vale?"

"¡Uhm!" – Asintió Fate-chan.

"Muchas gracias Lindy-san." – Dijo Hayate-chan.

La mujer sólo sonrió.

"Tú eres Nanoha-chan ¿Cierto?" – Preguntó curiosa.

"Emm… Sí…" – Respondí algo nerviosa.

"¡Fate-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti!"

"¡Mamá!" – Exclamó Fate-chan.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su nerviosismo.

"¡Jajaja!" - Reía Lindy-san.

"¡Sí que fue un susto!" – Exclamó Hayate-chan.

"¿Y peleaban por…?" – Preguntó Lindy-san.

Bajé la mirada.

Ante esto, Fate-chan me rodeó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia ella.

"Por ella, - Me sonrojé notoriamente - Bajé a comprar una soda y me lo encontré, - Se tensó – Dijo que esperaba que Nanoha bajara y la llevaría a dar un paseo – Presionó más su mano en mi cintura. – De pronto empezamos a discutir, y bueno… " – No terminó Fate-chan.

"Ya hija. – Calmó Lindy-san – No te recrimino nada, pero la próxima… - La miramos – Trata de no meterte en problemas." – Me guiñó el ojo derecho de una manera muy amigable.

Fate-chan bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

"Gracias…"

Al ver que Lindy-san se acercaba me alejé un poco. Acto seguido, Fate-chan no me dejó libre. Lindy-san sonrió ante el gesto de su hija y nos abrazó.

"Cuídala. – Revolvió mis cabellos y luego miró a su hija – Me alegra que seas feliz."

Fate-chan me miró de reojo. Yo me limité a sonreír.

"Nanoha… - Levanté mi mirada – Yo… - Me jaló hacia ella – Te amo."

Me sonrojé y bajé mi cabeza nerviosa.

"Yo… - Tomé aire y levanté el rostro – También te amo Fate-chan."

Ambas sonreímos juntando nuestras frentes.

"Oh vamos… ¡Un beso!" – Exclamó Hayate-chan.

Fate-chan sonrió abiertamente y yo me limité a imitarla.

Fate-chan me sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó hacia mí.

No soporte más la emoción y le abracé por el cuello.

Ella rió y nos besamos.

Nuestro beso, al principio torpe se fue tornando en uno más dulce y cariñoso.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, y a puesto que el de Fate-chan también.

* * *

"Han pasado muchos años desde que conocí a tu madre, y así es como empieza nuestra historia mi querida Vivio." – Dijo Nanoha acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña hija.

"Mami ¿Y qué paso con Scrya?" – Preguntó la niña de diez años cuyos ojos bicolores brillaban ante la historia de su madre.

"Pues… - Giró sus ojos – Tu abuelita, la comandante de ésa época, se las arreglo para encerrarlo durante 7 años, y cuando salió en libertad, la ahora comandante, tu tía Hayate, lo mantuvo en extrema vigilancia junto con tu mami – sonrió – la capitana Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

"Mami ¿Porqué no entraste a la milicia?"

"Por que a pesar que la familia de tu mami Fate este ligada a la milicia, yo no sentía que eso fuera lo mío."

"Ohh."

"¡Famlia!" – Entró Fate con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Mami!" – Exclamó la pequeña mientras corría hacia los brazos de su madre.

"¡Vivio! – La tomó en sus brazos - ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mi mami Nanoha me contó una historia."

Fate miró a su esposa sentada en un sofá sonriéndole.

"Mi amor – Se acercó con su hija en brazos y la besó suavemente – Te adoro."

"Y yo a ti, Fate-chan."

La pequeña niña que adoptaron hace diez años las miraba sonriente y feliz de tener dos madres que aman, y que de ser posible, entregarían la vida la una por la otra.

_**-Fin-**_

**Notas del autor**

¡Hola! Sé que ando perdida por el mundo xD

Pero me inspiré y decidí escribir. Esta vez Nanoha no es instructora xD y bueno... espero que les haya gustado Dx

Gracias por leer xD

Saludos a todas y a todos :DD

¡Y a ti Kida! We, sorry ando muy ocupada con algunas cosillas, espero verte pronto wela xD

Este fic, va dedicado al amor de mi vida, mi adoración, mi razón de ser, de existir.

Te adoro cosita, te lo dedico ^^

**Pd**. weee Kida xD no me molesto, al contrario, y sí había pensado en eso xD(lo de yuuno)

estaba pensando en volverme a dedicar en los fics comicos xD

pero weeee( xD) kida gracias :3

y no quiero mas iguanas XD


End file.
